How we fell in love
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: Sorry, if it's not the best. This is a story of how Handy and Flippy fell in love. Yes, that means it's Flippy/Handy, don't like then don't read. It's rated T for violence, it it needs to change someone plz message me 'cause I'm not sure.


Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends. If I did I wouldn't change a thing (maybe one yaoi couple through). LOL, I love it's gory violence! Any who, the characters are animal people. Like humans with ears and tails. Flippy is still crazy and Handy has no hands. This is Flippy/Handy, don't like don't read. I 3 this couple ^////^ 3333

Also I know it's a little late for Valentine Day, but I don't think you guy will mind. Anyway I just started watching Happy Tree Friends again and I thought I'd give this couple some love.

P.S Handy will be 20 and Flippy will be 26.

Some people said it was crazy. We ask, how's it crazy? And isn't love itself just a little nuts? Come on, a baby in a diaper with wings, shooting people with arrows. Then you're suppose to be head over heels with who ever you see first, tell me that can't be a little crazy.

We heard concerns from our friends like, _what if he losses it, he can't fight back. Wouldn't sex be a little awkward? How will he care for him? Aren't animals suppose to mate with the same species, let alone the opposite gender? _

It didn't matter we were in love, deeply, unconditionally in love. Yes, he did flip out sometimes, but he never hurt me. He would never do that. In fact being together made both of us a little better. I was less selfish, he didn't get angry as often. Sometimes there are some possessive issues, but we worked through them like any other couple.

I don't understand how they question this. Maybe if they new our story, page for page and word for word, they would get it as much as you.

* * *

Flippy rolled out of bed and groggily walked to his calender. It was February 14 and once again he was alone. He sighed, why did he even care anymore? It wasn't like he was going to get someone after he keeps killing everyone. He ran a hand through his green hair, if only he had more control over his.....accidents. Well, I didn't matter this year, he wasn't going to let that get him down.

He strolled to the shower and washed up. After that he got dressed and decided to go out for breakfast. He wasn't looking forward to seeing all the mushy couples, but the Holiday breakfast was worth it.

Once outside the mushy romance started immediately, he saw Giggles and Cuddles walking down the street hand in hand. He smiled at the couple and tipped his hat. Walking away though he felt an emptiness settle in the pit of his stomach.

-----------------

He walked into the restaurant and sat on a bar stool. Petunia gave him a smile and took his order. She then came back and gave him his meal. As he began to eat he noticed there was only one other person near him.

"Hello, Handy" Flippy greeted nicely.

"Hey." Handy smiled back. The conversation stopped while the T.V buzzed in the background and other people's talking mixed into one. "No date?"

Flippy was surprised at the question. "No, you?"

"Nope, why don't you?"

"Um, some people haven't forgiven me for all the...killings." Flippy laughed nervously.

"They shouldn't hold that agents you, so what if there are some deaths. Everyone comes back the next day anyway." Handy said firmly.

"Thanks, what about you?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you have a date?"

He held up his arm showing his bandaged nub. He shrugged "Girls want someone with hands."

"Hands are over rated." They laughed. He went back to his eggs, but stopped when he heard noises. Handy was trying to pick up his coffee, but was having a little trouble. After a few seconds he asked, "You want some help?"

He thought for a while and nodded. Flippy picked up the coffee and raised it to the beaver's lips. He took a sip smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded and felt his face grow hot. He quickly went back to back and listened to the T.V. There was a loud noise, and a scream. He looked up and saw something in the kitchen caught fire. Then there was explosions and suddenly he wasn't at a restaurant anymore, he was in a war, the enemy was over head dropping bombs. There was no way out.

"Flip are you, OK?" he quickly turned to his friend, he could feel his dark side coming out. His body instinctively shot up and dashed from the building. He didn't want to hurt him.

While running he could feel himself losing consciousness. And just like that he turned evil. No longer running from, but running towards to enemy. With only the plan to kill.

He saw Flaky walking by with Sniffles, they were having ice cream. He sneaked behind Sniffles and grabbed his ice cream cone. He then turned if over stabbed him through the eye. Flaky screamed as he fell to the ground died. Flippy grabbed her and snapped her neck. She fell next to her boyfriend, died.

He laughed manically and continued his rampage. He next found Giggles, he ripped out her heart and crushed it, then grabbed her by the tail and threw her as far as he could. He was finding his next victim when some one approached.

"Flip?"

Flippy turned and saw Handy, his eyes narrowed and a wicked grin spread across his features. Handy tried to run, but was tackled to the ground. Flippy smashed his face into the ground three times and then pulled out his knife. Every kill was perfect and was pleasing however, he didn't feel good with this one. His sharp yellow eyes looked into the younger boy's tearful green ones.

Something was coming over him, Flippy dropped the knife and clutched the ground. His knuckles were turning white from the force. His green hair fell over his eyes, his teeth grinding together.

"Flippy?" the beaver asked. He should have taken this opportunity to run, but something made him stay. He couldn't leave Flippy, not when he was like this.

Flippy let go of the ground and relaxed. He was thankfully back to normal. He looked around and saw the horrible things he had done. Then turning his attention back to who he was currently sitting on, he realized he was close to killing Handy, too. It was just killing another creature, but the thought of killing him made Flippy's eye swell up with tears.

"I'm sorry" he kept repeating, "I'm sorry."

Handy wrapped his arms around the bear and tried to calm him. But he just kept saying he was sorry. He then had an idea, Handy backed away from the hug and then kissed the bear lightly on the lips. Flippy stopped crying and returned the kiss.

"It's OK." the younger boy said after they pulled apart.

Flippy nodded and took a few breaths so he was able to speak, "I would never hurt you."

"I know"

"....I love you"

"I love you, too."


End file.
